


Dancing Lights

by notcrindy



Series: Bad Luckverse [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, bad luckverse, child Taako, grown up Angus, hi i am having a really hard time writing and posting things lately so have this, probably part of a series of little one shots 'n' stuff i will be doing set in the Bad Luck verse, shoutout to madelinescribbles for the initial idea, who knows though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrindy/pseuds/notcrindy
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Taako receives some help.(Set in the universe of "Bad Luck.")





	Dancing Lights

Taako was sitting by himself when it happened.

He was curled up in bed and it was a rough night. Not only had he stirred from a nightmare, the one that he usually only had when he didn’t go to sleep with a glass of milk and Mister Mongoose, but the outside was making  _ noise. _ Loud, booming,  _ terrifying  _ noise and some part of him knew it was just raining--he knew that happened when it rained sometimes, he wasn’t a  _ dummy-- _ but it was frightening anyway. 

He needed someone to keep him safe, was all he could think, and he didn’t  _ have _ it. He’d have to leave the bed to go get Angus, and the world without blankets seemed so cold and unforgiving. The darkness was so  _ scary,  _ and as he blinked back tears out at it, the young elf knew he couldn’t possibly bring himself to brave it. Mister Mongoose was usually comforting, ‘cept  _ he _ was scared, too.

So Taako sat up in bed, hugged his knees so close, and cried.

After a little while of lightning being the only thing to chase the darkness away, he noticed something else. It was almost like a dream; maybe it  _ was _ a dream. He didn’t know as he blinked, tears falling a little down his face, grip on Mister Mongoose not nearly so tight as before. Maybe it wasn’t  _ real _ \--he couldn’t tell, not at nighttime--but there was someone in his room.

It wasn’t someone like a  _ person. _ At least, not like usual. There weren’t any eyes or nose or mouth or fingers or anything like people usually, and he didn’t know if this made him more or less suspicious of the new figure. He couldn’t tell, as he nearly dropped Mister Mongoose and held tighter and closer to himself just in case. But it was--was  _ light, _ and almost  _ red _ (see! he knew a color!)--it was like his favorite, but not as soft. It was a person because it looked shaped like a person was supposed to, but it was just a color.

It was just a soft glow in his room. By his umbrella.

“Hello?” He risked, wishing very much he had his hat under which to hide. “What  _ are _ you?”

To his surprise, the shape  _ moved. _

He  _ yelped, _ scrambling backwards in bed, trying to hide some of his face with a blanket. “...Are you… ...are you good like Angus ‘n’ June?”

He didn’t know whether or not it would tell the truth, so he added onto it.

“I--If you’re  _ not, _ I’ll  _ know. _ ”

It didn’t answer.

He peeked an eye out from under the blankets. “Um… ...can you do  _ anything? _ ”

It moved even  _ closer _ now, right beside him.

It was silly to say it, maybe silly to think it even, and  _ really _ silly to feel safe. Taako still felt almost  _ warm _ about it, something fuzzy in his chest that almost felt soothing. He almost felt  _ better _ with it right next to him, even though he didn’t know why. With his eyes wide and his hands still shaking a little, he reached out to touch it, and it felt a little like touching something  _ hot.  _ When he  _ flinched, _ though, the shape did too, moving back.

“No, wait,  _ don’t, _ ” he was surprised he whispered. “I don’t think you wanna  _ hurt  _ me, right?”

It moved close again.

He took a deep breath. “Okay,” he breathed. “Angus would  _ prob’ly _ want me to figure out why you’re here, though.”

It got a little bit  _ brighter, _ just for a second, then stopped. Taako didn’t know whether or not that was a good thing.

“Okay,” he said again. “Let’s think with Mister Mongoose. We gotta be  _ detectives _ like Angus. Maybe you need me to say so, ‘cuz you can’t, right?” 

The shape  _ blinked _ again. Taako realized it was trying to  _ stay _ there, to be light red, but it kept getting softer and softer. He didn’t know why he felt so desperate to save it, even trying to just keep talking at it to keep it there, trying to grab for it again. But it was fading away, almost like it was never there.

He had to think fast.

When thunder rattled everything around him, he  _ jumped. _ He ducked under the covers, soft tears falling down under his cheeks as he huddled, and he noticed the light still somewhere outside the blankets, only--only  _ not as much. _ And it did calm him down and make him feel better, even if he was still so afraid, and he wondered then if the shape was maybe--

“Are you scared too?” 

It didn’t matter. It was gone.

After that, he felt brave enough to search for it with Mister Mongoose, trailing a blanket behind him. It was nowhere to be found, though, and in the end his brave detecting search was only interrupted by Angus, who wanted to know if he was okay because the storm was pretty loud and scary.

“I--I  _ think _ so,” he murmured, letting Angus take him into his arms. “I think I had some help…”

“What kind of help, buddy?”

Taako didn’t know how to answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, well, a little while ago i was talking to Madeline on Discord and she brought up the mental image of something with Dancing Lights and "Bad Luck" Taako, and i was so charmed by it that today i finally decided to write it. i'm sorry it's been a little while since i've posted anything; i've been overwhelmed at some points, RPing or lacking in motivation at others. i still hope you guys can enjoy this little bit of comfort. love you all. <3 maybe more to come!


End file.
